


Don't Leave Me

by the_author_at_221B



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Broken Bones, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 19:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_author_at_221B/pseuds/the_author_at_221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ashayam,” he murmured. “I am alright. I am here.”</p>
<p>"You very nearly weren’t," Leonard snapped, still not looking up. His voice was broken. "I almost lost you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Leave Me

Spock slowly awoke, his eyes blinking lazily as he adjusted to the light around him. 

Where was he?

Last place he could remember being was on the planets surface with the Captain. There had been fighting, and weapons that he couldn’t identify, and a sharp pain coming from his left side…

He was shot, that much he could remember.

He tried lifting his head and was rewarded with not only a vibrant ache in his neck, but a view of Doctor McCoy.

"Don’t," the doctor sighed, pushing him back down gently. "Don’t get up yet."

Spock braced himself for the outpouring that was to come. Leonard never failed to ‘read them the riot act’ (as the Captain so eloquently put it), whenever a mission went wrong. Shouts of ‘Why can’t you two be more careful?’ and various bouts of cursing were sure to come. 

Spock looked at the doctor and tilted his head, ready for the back and forth arguing.

But Leonard remained silent. 

He proceeded to inject Spock with another hypospray and looked at his vitals again.

"Everything seems to be in order. Looks like the surgery worked."

That was news to Spock. “I was in surgery?” 

"Yep," came Leonard’s curt reply. He did not expand any further.

"How long have I been unconscious?" Spock inquired.

"Four days."

"I see," Spock mumbled. "I thank you for your assistance, Doctor."

Leonard still remained silent. 

Spock frowned and reached out his hand to brush their fingers together. “Doctor?” 

Leonard began to shake his head, refusing to make eye contact. He didn’t break the touch of their fingers however, Spock noticed.

“Ashayam,” he murmured. “I am alright. I am here.”

"You very nearly weren’t," Leonard snapped, still not looking up. His voice was broken. "I almost lost you."

"You did not, however. You succeeded. I am still with you."

"Spock that laser was one an’ a half centimeters from your heart. If you had moved just a smidgen, we wouldn’t be talking right now."

"But I did not-"

"Four days ago Jim burst in here holding your body and I swear to God I thought he was going to tell me that you were gone. There was a gaping hole in your side and blood everywhere."

Leonard finally looked up, tears in his eyes. “I’m not ever one to be squeamish, but there was so much damn blood.” 

He choked back a sob.

"And I was so damn scared, Spock. I was so damn scared." 

Now Spock was the one who didn’t know what to say. He brought his hand to Leonard’s face, cupping it. 

"I’m sorry, Ashayam.” 

Leonard leaned over, shaking his head, and kissed Spock gently. “Don’t you ever do that again.”

The doctor gave a shaky smile. “Don’t you ever leave me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you much for reading! As always, comments, criticism, and kudos are always much appreciated! 
> 
> This was written for a prompt sent into me by an anon -
> 
> "YOU SHOULD LIKE WRITE SOME AOS SPONES CAUSE SOOOMMMEEBODY GOT ME INTO IT"
> 
> So, here you are!
> 
> Thanks again for reading, and my tumblr is below in case any of you are interested! 
> 
> http://spockisgaypassiton.tumblr.com/


End file.
